Carnival of Hell 2: The Show Goes On
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Tails has been living with Sonic and Shadow after escaping the evil carnival he was trapped in. He was happy and enjoying himself, till the nightmares started.. When the carnival comes back to haunt the little fox, will he be able to get away from it this time, or will he be trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I asked the writer of CoH if I could write a follow-up to it on DA and she said yes, so I am. XDD. So, enjoy you guys. Enjoy..**

**XX**

**Chapter 1**

**Tails' POV**

"No.. Stay away from me.. Leave me alone..." I said in my sleep. I was curled up in my bed, fast asleep, having a dream.

More like a nightmare.

I was dreaming I was back in that evil carnival.. People were laughing and throwing things at me, and they didn't care with I flinched back or cried out in pain and fear. It was all fun and games to them. It wasn't for me.. It was torture.

"Now little freak.." I heard the Ringmaster say in my dream, "it's time for the real fun to begin.."

"Tails!"

I jolted awake, realizing it was Sonic calling me down to eat. I sighed, putting a hand over my racing heart, trying to calm myself down, before I went to the blue hedgehog.

It had been a few months since I escaped from the evil carnival with Sonic and Shadow's help, and since the evil ringmaster died, or at least I hope he was dead. He fell off a cliff, there was no way he could still be alive after that. I was now living with my brothers, Sonic and Shadow, as they said I could stay with them. I didn't have to be alone in that forest anymore.. I had a family now.. A home...

Somewhere I belonged..

"Tails! Wake up! It's time to eat!" Sonic's voice sounded from downstairs, once again.

"I'm coming!" I called, feeling a bit more calm now.

I walked down stairs and saw the blue hedgehog standing there waiting for me. I smiled and give him a big hug, which he returned.

"You sleep okay keed?"

I frowned. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't went him or Shadow, even if he had went through the same thing as me, to worry about me and the nightmares I was having.

"Yeah, I slept good," I lied. I looked around and didn't see the black hedgehog. "Where's Shadow?"

"He's already at the table," Sonic told me.

"Oh. Okay."

I followed the blue hedgehog into the room and hopped into one of the seats. I greeted Shadow as I did. Sonic set on my left, the other hedgehog was on my right.

"Oh boy! Pancakes!" I cheered, and began eating them.

"Tails.." I looked up and saw Shadow staring at me with his red eyes. I was felt like he could see right into my soul with them. It made me shiver a bit, but I knew he wouldn't do anything to me. We were friends, brothers, and brothers didn't hurt brothers, right? "Are you alright? You seem.. Upset about something."

He always could tell if something was bugging me. I gulped down a mouthful of pancakes before I replied to him. "No.. Everything's okay Shadow. Why do you ask?"

The black hedgehog shook his head, still looking at me. "You seem down is all. You been sleeping okay?"

I felt Sonic's eyes on me now too. I gulped trying to figure out what I was going to tell them. I hated the thought of lying again, I really did, but if it was to keeping them from worrying, I would.

"I slept fine," I replied, taking another bite of my food. "Nothing to worry about you guys, really. If something was going on, I'd tell you."

"You promise Tails?"

I flinched slightly and lied for the 3rd time that day, and it wasn't even noon yet. "Yeah.. I promise."

"Alright then.."

The three of us went back to eating our pancakes in silence, and I was okay with that for once in my life. No more questions for right now. Hopefully the rest of the day would go along better.

XX

Meanwhile, back at the carnival, one of the clowns were talking with someone in the shadows. You could only see their eyes, which was yellow.

"So, he's dead huh?" the figure asked.

The clown, Uno, nodded. "Yes."

"So that makes me the new ringmaster.." the figure chuckled darkly.

The clown once again nodded, wondering what he was going to do. "And now that you are.. What are you going to do?"

"Get that little fox freak that escaped from here back.. I'm going to make his life a living hell.. One he won't be forgetting.. And this time, he _won't _be getting out of here alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day went on without must trouble. Sonic and Shadow were busy, so I was off to myself. Something I was use to. I spent five years of my life alone in that forest before I was taken to the carnival, and finally here.

I was lying on the bright colorful green grass, a notebook lying on top of it, crushing the grass below it, a maker was in my small gloved hand as I drew a picture. My twin-tails wagged behind me as I giggled happily at the picture I was making.

As of now, the picture was of Sonic, Shadow, and myself. The three of us were having fun playing around together.

"I hope they like this," I muttered as I continued to draw. "I'm working really hard on it.. I'm sure they'll like it."

I put down the marker I was using and grabbed another one and began to color in the picture, trying to stay in the lines and make it look as neat as I could for when I gave it to Sonic and Shadow.

While I was drawing my picture, I didn't realize that I was being watched by a pair of eyes.

"Tails! Where'd you go?" the voice of Sonic reached my ears.

"I'm over here!" I called back.

Both hedgehogs made their way over to where I was laying on the grass. I looked up at the two hedgehogs and waved. I quickly hid the drawing I was making for them and set up.

"What's going on?"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to go into town," Sonic told me. "We're gonna go pick up a few things and thought you might like to come along."

"And we can't leave you alone since you're only five years old," Shadow added.

I gave a small nod. That was true. Even if I had been living on my own for the first five years of my life and was use to it, I could be left home alone, but I knew it would worry them if I didn't go, or one of them would have to stay home with me if I refused to go.

"Sure, it sounds like fun!"

"Let's go then."

XXX

Sonic and Shadow went to get the things that they needed at the small market we had came to. I looked around seeing if there was anything I might want to get. I didn't want to bug my big brothers, but I was a little kid, and kids always wanted something to do with toys or games..

My eyes came across a small brown teddy bear sitting on a table. I walked over and picked it up my small right gloved hand. The bear's fur was soft, like it was new, something you didn't see most of the time at an old market like the one we were at.

"Are you going to buy that bear, _freak_?" a voice asked me.

I flinched when I heard the word; _Freak_. I'd been called that so much in my short little life, you think I'd be use to it by now. But no, I wasn't use to it. It brought back memories of the time when I was trapped in that evil carnival. That carnival was hell for me. I was treated like trash. Like an animal. A _freak_. An _outcast_. No one cared about how I felt when people would laugh at me, throw things at me, make me do things I didn't want to do.

I hated that place, and never wanted to go back to it.

I looked up at the person who had called me a freak. She was a large dog-like person with mean looking red eyes. She had brown fur with a black dress on. She was glaring at me with her blood red colored eyes.

"Well? Are your hard of hearing, _freak_? Are you gonna by that bear or not?"

I flinched once more at the word used. I slowly nodded, holding the teddy bear close.

"Y-yes."

The dog chuckled and held out her paw. "That'll be 300 bucks."

I froze, wide-eyed, staring up at her. How could such a small toy be that much?!

"M-miss, it says it's only 20 bucks," I told her looking at the tag on the small bear's ear.

"That's for _normal _kids! Not for _freaks _like you!" she growled. She sudden brightened up. A sick twisted smile appeared on her face. "Better yet, come with me child. I can give you lots of toys for free."

"H-huh?" I was taken back at how the dog was acting now. She had first be mean to me, now she was being _nice_? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to give you all the toys your little heart can handle."

"O-oh... O-okay.."

I took her hand and she led me into the backroom that was behind the stand where she was first at. The dog led me to the back and opened the door, leading to the outside. I blinked, looking around.I glanced up at the brown furred animal, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're coming with me," a voice said.

I jumped and turned to where the new voice came from.I saw a clown. The same clown that had found me when I was trying to get some hotdogs at the carnival. I froze and backed away, only for the dog to push me towards the clown. The clown grabbed me and threw me into a small metal cage.

"Sonic! Shadow! Help!"

"Ah, they can't hear you little fox. At least, I got you."

I pulled on the bars of the cage I was in, trying to get out. "Let me out of this cage!"

"I can't do that _freak_," the clown laughed. "You're coming back with me to the carnival. And this time, you're not getting away."


End file.
